Des étoiles plein les yeux
by Une-Ame-Voltige
Summary: Sic itur ad astra*


Sic itur ad astra*.

X

Elle n'avait jamais envisagé cet avenir pour sa fille, elle l'avait imaginée médecin, avocate, politique, infirmière, enseignante, nourrice, elle l'avait même imaginée femme de ménage. Mais aujourd'hui, elle se rendait compte qu'elle aurait préféré avoir une fille femme de ménage, voire une fille chômeuse. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé que sa petite Rachel, qui avait grandi si vite, puisse rentrer un soir du lycée en lui annonçant, des étoiles plein les yeux, qu'elle voulait devenir pilote. Elle avait immédiatement pensé à un pilote de ligne et la fierté avait illuminé ses yeux. Sa fille, pilote de ligne, débarquant dans l'aéroport flanquée de son copilote et de ses hôtesses. Mais rapidement, elle avait remarqué la brochure de l'USAFA dans les mains de sa fille, ne sachant que trop bien ce qu'elle signifiait. La gorge serrée elle avait pris Rachel dans ses bras, lui disant combien elle était fière d'elle mais ce soir là, seule dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil, elle contempla le ciel, clair de tout nuage, les étoiles illuminant la nuit comme elles avaient plus tôt illuminé les yeux de sa fille. Elle avait envisagé de déménager, mais elle ne pouvait pas quitter l'hôpital, et Rachel lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle voulait son autonomie, qu'elle voulait partir seule.

Puis quelques années avaient passées, et celle qui était une fois une petite fille aux yeux océan devint pilote. Elle avait toujours était fière de sa fille, et la stupeur et l'angoisse premières passées, un large sourire éclairait son visage quand elle voyait un avion de chasse voler au dessus d'elle, quand, la nuit elle remarquait ces petites lumières qui se déplaçaient parmi les étoiles. Elle rayonnait à chaque fois qu'on lui demandait ce que faisait sa fille, à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à elle.

Et puis, elle avait reçu l'appel de l'armée qu'elle avait toujours redouté sans jamais avoir vraiment imaginé le recevoir un jour. Sa fille, sa fierté, son amour, prise en otage par les talibans en Afghanistan. Elle avait cru en sa survie jusqu'au deuxième appel, celui qui lui annonçait que sa fille n'avait pas survécu. Tout se passait à présent au ralenti, le rapatriement du corps, l'organisation des funérailles par l'armée, l'hommage qui lui serait rendu par l'US Air Force tout entière, la minute de silence qui serait observée dans toutes les académies militaires le jour de son enterrement, enfin, la médiatisation de toute l'affaire, les photos du cercueil recouvert du drapeau américain, les flash infos, donnant à voir une mère détruite, des soldats émus, et des proches en pleurs. Elle aurait préféré une cérémonie discrète, civile, mais le code militaire auquel répondait sa fille était strict. Elle aurait pu, bien sur, tenter de négocier. Mais elle n'en avait pas la force, elle n'avait plus la force de rien.

Elle avait entendu les éloges de ceux qui avaient étudié avec Rachel, de ses supérieurs sans vraiment les écouter. Après avoir supporté les caméras, les condoléances que toutes ces personnes en uniforme qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui présentaient, après avoir entendu mille fois combien sa fille était brillante, après avoir vu le visage de sa fille, devenu trop pâle, devenu trop froid, pour la dernière fois, après avoir vu le cercueil s'enfoncer sous terre puis disparaître, elle avait enfin pu respirer.

Alors qu'elle contemplait muette, immobile l'amas de terre sous lequel reposait à présent le corps sans vie de Rachel, elle sentit une présence près d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, elle ne le voyait pas mais elle savait qu'il était là. Ils restèrent debout tous les deux pendant de longues minutes avant qu'enfin, un sanglot bruyant brise le silence presque confortable qui s'était installé. Il lui avait alors simplement passé un bras autour de la taille, lui montrant du mieux qu'il pouvait son soutien. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent encore puis il prit la parole :

'Je suis désolé' ce à quoi elle ne répondit rien.

'Si je ne suis pas venu à la cérémonie c'est que, comme tu le sais, j'ai un peu de mal avec l'uniforme…' Elle ne dit rien.

'Cuddy ?'

'Lisa ?'

Face à son absence de réaction il choisit de se taire. Deux heures plus tard, il quittait seul le cimetière, elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot, ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Il enfourcha sa moto et reprit la route pour Princeton, espérant, sans conviction, qu'elle irait mieux, qu'elle le contacterait peut-être.

Sept mois plus tard, alors qu'il avait perdu tout espoir d'avoir des nouvelles de Cuddy, elle l'appela.

'Allô ?'

'House, ça te dirait de passer boire un café à la maison ?'

'Ecoute, si tu veux, je pars, je serai là dans deux heures'

'A bientôt'

Elle raccrocha, il quitta son bureau et monta dans sa voiture, se dirigeant plein nord. Il souriait, il avait entendu sa voix et il savait qu'elle était sereine, qu'elle allait mieux. Quand il frappa à sa porte plus d'une heure plus tard, le dîner était servi, elle lui souriait, et il se perdit dans le gris de ses yeux. Et ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il vit ce que jamais il n'avait vu : les yeux de la femme qui lui faisait face étaient peuplés de mille et une étoiles, plus brillantes les unes que les autres.

XXXX

C'est ma mère qui a inspiré celle-ci, remerciez-là, c'est pour elle que j'ai écrit et posté. Bon weekend, pensez à éteindre vos lumières ce soir pour l'Earth hour, prenez le temps de regarder les étoiles. xoxo. H.


End file.
